1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway hopper cars for transporting material such as coal, iron ore, etc. having bottom discharge openings which are actuated by means of devices positioned remote from the car adjacent to the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for actuating railway car hopper doors from devices placed adjacent to the track on which the railway car is being transported are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,630 May 21, 1918; 1,803,384 May 5, 1931; 3,314,558 Apr. 18, 1967; 3,459,317 Aug. 5, 1969.